What Do You Wish Of Me?
by IamWithinTemptation
Summary: If only the witch knew what the warden wished of her, well one night, the witch finally gets her answer. F!Warden/Morrigan Femslash Oneshot.


Fanfic with Lerana Cousland and our wonderful witch of the wilds. Read and enjoy. R&R please.

What Do You Wish Of Me?

What do you wish of me?

Were the words she asked of me one night when I went to her side of the camp to talk. If only you knew what I wished of you my dear, dear witch of the wilds, but me beings a female, her being a female, gah this is so maddening. I still remember our first meeting in the wilds at the ruined warden tower, her striding down those steps, staring into my eyes with that hypnotic glance. Yellow eyes that stood out, a body built like a goddess and those breasts those incredible…oh maker! Yes if she only knew what I wished of her.

Dammit Lerana, you are _very_fond of this witch, you have been ever since you left her hut when her crazy bat of a mother told her to come along. Grrr, the nights that I spent dreaming about her…pleasing myself just to satisfy my hunger of just taking her and ripping those robes off and having my way. What makes it worse is that she flirts with me, she knows I like her, she has caught me many times staring at her, ugh it's all my fault.

We have become friends, and I should know that's all we will ever be. Then when _I _flirt back to her, I wonder if she knows that the things I say, I mean? Like the time she stuck her tongue out at me and I said "You know where you can put that tongue" Her response "You only wish." Damn did it make me so…so…aroused the way she says these things to me in that accent of hers.

Ok Lerana just keep your wits about you, keep calm just forget about her. Then there was the bard. Leliana now, I know she likes women, but I don't really care for in that way I do Morrigan. The witch has really got me wrapped around her finger I just…..ahhhhh!

"Lerana?"

"Huh? What?" I exclaimed being snapped out of my thoughts and back into my senses.

"Why whatever are you doing out here alone, not very wise. Darkspawn could be lurking in the shadows."

Damn those eyes, her yellow gaze upon me again with that cat like stare. "Oh? Are you…_worried _about me Morrigan?" I said looking at her with my hazel gaze scanning that body, that…sexy body.

"Well I would not like to see our warden, _our, _leader murdered right under our noses because of her foolishness."

She then walked up next to me, all I could do was look up at the sky, her scent was incredible, she always smelled of some sort of flower, a wild flower, the smell tickled my nose and made me dizzy…maker's breath!

"I am no fool my dear, I needed to get away and…think."

"About?" She whispered in my ear, what is she doing?

I felt her hand touch my shoulder and I tensed, the touch made a shiver cascade down my back to my legs making them weak. "Oh…stuff…yes j-just stuff." Here I go sounding like a bumbling idiot.

"Like what sort of…..stuff." Her breath was so warm against the shell of my ear.

"Um…well…." Dammit it was now or never, I have to tell her and if she slapped me, ran away then that would be it for me. "You and I, um...making love." I responded softly looking down and away from her. _Ok here it comes, I can feel it…smack._ I was wrong.

Her other hand came onto my shoulder and then slid down my back before I felt those hands that were so use to conjuring magic wrap around my front and tight I might add.

"Really now?"

"Yes." I broke away and turned to face her finally, she had quite the smile on that face of hers. "Ever since we left your mother's hut."

"That long? Why whatever made you wait so long to tell me your desires?"

I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms, I was a little annoyed. "Well I am not _exactly _carrying the right equipment between my legs. You prefer men do you not?

She came up close to my face her breath caressing my lips, I lowered my arms at my side watching her every move, her yellow eyes sinking deep into my green ones, going so deep into my soul.

"Dear, dear warden, now I never said that I prefer one type of…equipment over the other now did I? You are making your own conclusions."

I smirked wickedly, my mind was thinking nasty thoughts that's for sure. "Morrigan you remember that night you asked what I wished of you?"

She raised an eyebrow, her lips curled into a devious smile. "Yes."

"Well I think it is time you had gotten your answer."

Morrigan smirked right back. "Well what 'tis..."

Before I knew it I grabbed her hips forcing her into my body as I kissed her hungrily, oh holy Andraste, her lips were so, so soft, they tasted like fine orlesian wine sweet with a little bit of bite. The kiss was chaste at first, but she gave into me and melted moaning at my lips caressing hers. Morrigan's hands shot up and grabbed the sides of my face forcing my mouth open for her tongue to enter, she darted it inside and I moaned at the sensation, my body relaxed as I wrapped my arms around her back and drew her in closer and deepened our kiss, my tongue was thrashing with hers with such force with such longing, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven at his point.

My brain shut off and I went a little wild, I picked her up in my arms and laid her down upon the grass straddling her, my lips met hers again with more forcefulness this time, I pulled back and was trying to catch my breath. I looked down upon this raven haired temptress, my eyes scanned her body once more and my hands held tight to her robes, yes wild was the word to use for my behavior. Then before I knew it _Riiiipppp_ I ripped her robes clear off that body of hers like I said I would so many times to myself if I ever got the chance.

Morrigan's eyes widened as she smirked at me, her eyes were looking at me with a lustful gaze now. "Oh my warden, you _have_ been wanting this haven't you?"

"You have no idea, no idea at all." I silenced her with another forceful kiss.

My hand went down to her skirt and unhooked the belt that was around her curvy hips and tossed it aside. I made way for her boots and took them off her luscious legs that I wanted around me wrapping me tight against her. Then next were her pants, I unbuttoned them with the quickness, my hand slowly went inside and found her heat that was burning against my fingers. I heard her moan as my finger touched her clit, I slid my finger up and down the throbbing pleasure point feeling her wetness increase coating my fingers quite liberally. Her lecherous moans were music to my ears how I delved in it.

"Take my pants off warden, you want to see all of me I presume? The very thing that makes you wet, the very thing that you dream about? The very thing that makes you want me so? Come on get me naked."

"Yes that is what I want…you." I said as I quickly pulled her pants down and throwing them like yesterdays garbage revealing that body to me, glistening in the moonlight above, maker have mercy. Her pale white skin, long raven hair, perky breasts with her crimson nipples, toned stomach and then her...my mind went blank. I got myself undressed quickly and laid myself on top of her, so silky, so smooth her body felt against mine, and warm. I felt like my head was in a fog.

My eyes looked into those yellow eyes twinkling with lust, I felt mine scan her body from her breasts, stomach to her...sex. My eyes widened I was hungry. I wanted to taste her...eat her. I moved my mouth slowly down that beautiful body thank the maker for it. Biting, licking my way to her softer regions, her hands running through my long dark hair gripping as she moaned my name. I hit her sensitive spots, one on her hip, another on the inside of her thigh, my eyes widened at the delight in the middle, mmm it was like honey dripping from the comb. I opened her legs wide and sniffed her scent, so sweet, so enticing.

She propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at me, I smiled right back and dove right in. The taste _was_ like that honey from the honeycomb, warm and very delicious. I spread her folds with my fingers a little more as my tounge hit the very thing to make her scream. Her clit was pulsating against my tounge her desire all over my lips, she was satifsfying my hunger, my need. Yes my dear this is what I have been wishing of you for so long.

Morrigan hissed through her teeth and her hips kept rocking. "Oh, yes your toungue."

I giggled as I plunged it deeper within her sweet juice, my mind was spinning. Her hips rocking harder into my mouth, I nibbled her clit and enetered a finger in her now to increase her pleasure, boy did I.

"Yes!" She yelled, her moans loud, breathing was heavy and short, coming in pants now.

She was about to cum.

Morrigan bucked faster as my tounge licked harder, I grabbed her hips and rocked her into me even more.

"I'm cumming!" She groaned, her eyes rolled back and so did her head. She pulled my hair yanking it and messing it. "Here it comes!"

And did she ever my mouth was covered in her wonderful delight. I lifted my head and licked my lips, so tasty. She wanted more, and more.

She grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me to her waiting lips, so desire filled so full of lust, I was like a fire that had just been lit and was on a rampage.

The seductive witch drew back and was panting she wanted me and I wanted her now more than ever."What _are _you waiting for, take me, make love to me, my body is calling you." She breathed as her hands were caressing my breasts.

I moaned as I felt her arch herself up to me and place one of them in her mouth, licking all around my nipple getting it nice and hard. Her mouth was sucking, nipping at the sensitive flesh, I titled my head back and closed my eyes, her mouth felt so good. That mouth so used to making her snarky remarks to the fool templar, that mouth that uttered her fierce magic was moving up and down my body to, breasts, neck then my lips again.

The witch drew back and looked up at me and smiled, I felt her hand slither between my legs caressing me, I was dripping with arousal. "Oh Morrigan." I moaned as I felt her fingers teasing me, I was so wet for her. I started to buck into her hand, dammit what was _she_ waiting for?

Morrigan laughed seductivley, her eyes narrowed and her lips curved in a devious manner. "Mmm, mmm warden, nice, very, _very_ nice."

"Come on witch, go inside me…now…and that's an order." I groaned. My eyes rolled back as I was grinding down on her hand ready for penetration at any moment.

Morrigan did as I told her too and I did the same to her slowly going between her folds, so slow, my fingers went inside her boiling core oozing with her nectar. So slow, hard, and deep she could not help but moan aloud. I felt her long legs wrap around me dragging me back down on top of her, I felt like my mind was going to explode.

I rode her with everything I had, her fingers deep and hooking within me. My head bent down and I took one of those exquisite breasts in my hungry mouth, I was so hungry for her, and she knew it.

"That's it warden, taste my body, every inch."

Which I did, licking all around those pert nipples, grazing my teeth on her neck, ears, jaw line, moving down her body to her ribs, before dragging my tongue back between her breasts to her mouth plunging it deep with in hers.

Her free hand raked my back up and down digging her nails into me, I grimaced then laughed, she was finally mine…all mine.

She bit her lip as her body was thrusting up against mine, our bodies slapping together in time. "Lerana!"

My hand was so covered with her desire, I could not wait to lick it off my fingers once we were done. Her bare body still thrusting and grinding against me in delicious pleasurable bliss, her breasts heaving up and down as her hips rose and fell with a fantastic rhythm with my fingers minstrations. It was outstanding. Our bodies were sweat damp, hair plastered to our foreheads, moans, grunts, and screams were lurking within the air in the heat of our passionate lovemaking.

"I'm close Morrigan!" I kept bucking and bucking, wanting to cum hard, I felt like a volcano getting ready to erupt from its hundred year sleep. My release was near. It was my breasts that were bouncing now, feeling her fingers write within me wiggling, thrusting up and in hitting a delicate spot within.

"Yes! Do it, do it now Lerana! Push deeper. Yes, oh yes!"

I did so deep I felt like I almost ripped her in half. I decided to switch it up and entered a third finger within her blazing fire. That's when I felt my back get tore open. She was pushing me way over the limit, her fingers were so deep, she went in and out of me like lightning being struck in the sky fast and hard. Oh this was it.

"Maker! Morrigan!" I screamed at the sensation which made me tremble and spasm. I came, and all over her hand, my body shook so hard I wanted to collapse. I looked down upon her she had the widest grin on that pretty face of hers, oh she was asking for it.

I flipped her over onto her stomach and knocked her thighs apart spreading those legs wide, the glistening slickness of her arousal was amazing and I thrust those fingers again inside her. I laughed out loud as I saw her grab the ground plucking grass from it, clawing it as I pumped her lava.

"Oh fuck!" She screamed.

I thought my fingers were going to break off at how hard I was going, wetness making those lovely sounds, her juice was all over my hand I could smell it. I bit into her neck and shoulder blades as I felt her hips jolt back against me like a rabbit running away from a hungry wolf, faster, and faster.

"Come on warden! I'm cumming now, right now!" She shouted as she clawed the grass even more.

I smiled as I answered her call, one last thrust curling inside of her with massive force, I held my move as I felt her tighten and contract around me, the loud moan was evident as well, I smiled on the inside at my victory of finally taking her. The poor witch was done, I pulled out of her and she slowly rolled over onto her back and looked up at me with a half lidded gaze. Mouth open, begging for air. I propped myself up next to her and grinned wickedly. And as I said I would I licked and sucked the yummy sweetness of her sex from my fingers, putting each one deep into my mouth letting the juice slide smoothly down my throat.

Her eyes widened, all she could do was blush. Yes what a victory.

"Mmm, tasty, tasty. Now you finally know what I have wishing of you my dear, dear apostate."

Morrigan tried to catch her breath before speaking to me, she wiped her forehead from sweat with her hand and closed her eyes. "Yes I suppose I do."

I chuckled at the sight of her, oh so wonderful. "So the next time you ask what I wish of you, this is the result you will get." I said seductivley looking down at the very worn witch.

Her eyes slowly opened and she smirked at me, she laughed quite mischievously at my remark. Touching her hand to my face grazing her nails down my cheek, she leaned up and kissed me, we finally broke for air, her yellow eyes were saying something. I felt her arms wrap around me and dragged me back down on her. We both kept smiling and kissing, she finally put a finger to my lips. What was on her mind?

"Well now if this is going to be my result for asking you that question dear warden, then…." She leaned in my ear "What do you wish of me?"

I shook my head at her and kissed her deeply before taking her on the grass again and all throughout the night , yes my dear Morrigan, thank you for finally granting my wish.

Fin


End file.
